


All I Ask

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: All I Ask - Adele. "All I ask is if this is my last night with you, hold me like I’m more than just a friend"
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	All I Ask

A couple of soft knocks on his door made Satan look up from his book. It had been a while since the brothers had reunited for MC’s last dinner with them, as she was to return to Earth the next day. As soon as Satan got back to his bedroom, he picked up the novel he was currently into and started reading away. It wasn’t until that knock that he realized it was already past midnight.

“Come in” he said from his seat. He waited in silence for a moment, but then heard the faint knocking again. Sighing frustrated, he got up and walked to the door. If it was Lucifer, he decided to shut the door back to his face for disturbing him late in the night.

But when he opened up, MC was there. She was wearing a robe on top of her pajamas and a concerned look all over her face.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. She nodded and he stepped aside to let her come in. Instead. MC crossed his arms against her chest, not moving from her position.

“I’m in love with you, Satan” MC declared, her eyes furrowed at him. Satan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak again, but MC didn’t let him. “And I know it’s stupid, I know you’re a demon and I’m a human so that’s not going to happen. That’s why I hadn’t told you this before”

Satan looked at your conflicted posture, your shoulder slumped forward a bit as you constantly shifted your weight in each leg.

“MC, I–”

“No, please. I don’t… I don’t need an answer or a confession. I just– I’m here to ask something. I know there is no tomorrow for whatever ‘us’ would have been. So, can you please… just hold me tonight? As if I’m more than just your friend?” she finally asked with a small shrug, big eyes looking at the Avatar of Wrath.

Satan let out a small sigh. He looked behind her, making sure no one was spying and before MC could talk again, he took a step forward and put his hands on each side of her face. A deep blush quickly covered her cheeks. He couldn’t help but chuckle that the woman in front of him, who had come to his bedroom after midnight with an specific demand, was now blushing because he had decided to indulge in her request. He kissed her as softly as he could, as all his novels had taught him firsts kisses should be like. MC’s heartbeats were so loud he could almost hear them and he wondered if he put his hands of her chest he would be able to feel them. The kiss grew more and more passionately as time went by, his hands now set on her waist while hers were around his neck, her fingers playing with his blonde locks.

Satan pulled away and smirked at the sight of MC trying to control her pants against his mouth.

“I hope you weren’t asking literally when you said ‘hold’” he commented, holding her chin between his fingers.

She shook her head with a small smile. “I want to remember this”

Not needing to ask her again, Satan pulled her closer and shut the door behind them. He had to agreed it really was a nice way to remember the girl who had occupied his mind and heart for the last year.

—————————-

“ _Dearest MC,_

_I hope you find this letter when you are back home, flipping through the pages of the book I gave you right before you left the House of Lamentation. I wish this book will keep you company as it kept mine for many nights and each time I decided to read it again. While it may come as a surprise that Pride and Punishment is my favourite novel, I ask of you to not judge a book just by its classification as a romantic story. It really is a gem. If I remember correctly, you mentioned you had not read it yet so I wanted to give this to you. Another way you can remember me, if you must._

_Once you are gone, I think it will not be difficult to convince my brothers to ask Diavolo, as a united front, to renew your stay at Devildom. I do not think Lucifer will have any remarks against it, so maybe we have a strong case. If we succeed, you’ll know at the end of the month._

_I am writing this to let you know that, if your feelings are still what they were the last time we saw each other, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are and will remain unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever._

_Until we meet again,_

_Satan_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the easter egg in Satan's letter? <3


End file.
